Abused
by Stemilover101
Summary: Demi's husband abuses her. What will she do to stop this situation? Will she fall back down or try to start a new life and start all over again? Will she fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

Demi's POV  
>I should have listened to my friends and family. They were right all along. Hi, my name is Demetria Devonne Lovato and I am currently married to Joe. We have been married for 3 years now. I thought he loved me... I guess not *sighs* Joe had treated me like a princess until our 2nd year of our marriage. He is now 25 and I'm 22 years old. I've been planning to divorce him, but I'm afraid that he will hurt me again. He been hitting me, pushing me into glass, and being very forceful with me and I couldn't take it anymore. I've been planning to running away, so now I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to escape. I really hope that I will never see him again. Tonight, he's going to one of his friends party, and I found a opportunity to escape then. After he left, I quickly packed all of my things and left towards the train station that would lead me back to California, where I belong along with my friends and family. I have one amazing guy best friend who also lives in California, his name is Sterling Knight, the only problem I was that I'm in love with him but he has a girlfriend now. Her name is Chelsea Kane, she has blonde short curly hair, and she is very beautiful. I wish I was Sterling's girlfriend, when I had the chance to be instead of Joe's. Sterling will never want to be my boyfriend now, I can't believe how gullible I was when I was with Joe. *sighs sadly, looks out the window* Just 2 hours left, might as well go to sleep for the rest of the trip.<br>End of Demi's POV  
>2 hours had gone by just in time, Demi woke up from her nap, gather all of her things, left the train station, and called up a cab to take to Selena's house.<br>Demi knocks on Selena's house door  
>Selena: Who is it? *speaks through the speakers*<br>Demi: Sel it's me, Demi  
>Selena: OMG Demi!? *runs to door, opens it, and gives Demi a hug* Let's go inside, we have a lot of things to catch up on *drags Demi towards her couch, while Demi was giggling to her best friend's action<br>Demi: So, how's you and Justin doing?  
>Selena: We're good now, what about you and Joe?<br>Demi: I'll tell you, if you promise not to freak out and not tell anyone else about this okay?  
>Selena: I promise... Now spill<br>Demi: I will admit that you guys were guys were right and I was wrong about Joe  
>Selena: What are you talking about Dems?<br>Demi: Remember when you guys told me not to marry Joe, but I did anyways?  
>Selena: Yea... why? what's wrong?<br>Demi: I just don't know what's going on with Joe lately, after our 2nd year of marriage, he's been abusing me ever since  
>Selena: OMG! Why didn't you tell me, our other friends, or even te cops about this?<br>Demi: Cuz I'm afraid that he would hurt the person that I told about him and if I call the cops, he can just escape and bring me back to my misery or even more  
>Selena: How did you get the encourage to run away from him instead of 2 years ago, when he started the abuse?<br>Demi: Well, he left for one of his friends party and didn't invite to come this time, which I was happy with, so I took this advantage and now here I am in your house  
>Selena: Well, I think we need to change your look<br>Demi: Okay, but how's that going to help?  
>Selena: Well, any time now, Joe will realize that you are missing and will send a search party looking for you, so all we need to do is change your looks<br>Demi: Okay, let's get started then  
>After 2 12 hours of changing Demi's appearance  
>Selena:..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Selena: Okay, you are known as Kimberly Adams. You were born and raised in Connecticut, both your parent stayed over there while you moved before here, because you got promoted to work in a clothing line with me. Everything else stays the same, got it?

Demi: Yep.

Selena: Okay, let's call your parents to tell them about the situation, but you have to call them through an unknown number, so people won't track your number.

Demi: I think that's a good idea *smiles, she took out her and dialed *67 before dialing her parents' house number

DM (Demi's mom "Diana"): Hello?

Demi: Hey mom, it's me Demi

DM: Oh hey honey, how have you been? why are you calling through an unknown number?

Demi: I'm fine mom, I'm back in LA and I'm using an unknown number because I don't want people to track down our conversation.

DM: That's good. Where are you staying at? And is everything alright?

Demi: At Selena's house until I can find a place on my own. And actually that's why I called... can you put the phone on speaker so dad can hear too?

DM: Sure honey

Demi: Okay, before I tell you guys... just promise me you guys won't freak out or tell anyone else...

Demi's parents: We promise...

Demi told her parents about the situation and her plans of being Kimberly Adams

DM: *shocked along with DD (Demi's dad)* Oh honey, I'm so sorry, but didn't you tell us earlier?

In the background DD said "That boy is gonna pay for what he did to my daughter"

Demi: I was scared that he will hurt the people I love and I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me

DM: Sweetheart, your father and I love you very much, we don't want bad anything to happen to our baby girl, okay?

Demi: Okay mom, and I love you guys too

DM: Now, that's my girl... *smiles through the phone* Well, your father and I have to go to bed now, we have to wake early for work tomorrow.

Demi: Okay, good night mom, night dad

DD/DM: Good night sweetheart *hangs up the phone*

Demi: *faces Selena* So, what should we do now?

Selena: I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna head for bed, and I think you should too.

Semi (Selena+ Demi) headed towards their rooms

Demi: Thank you Sel, for everything *smiles*

Selena: Hey, that's what friends are for *smiles back* If you need anything, you know where to find me... night Dems *hugs her*

Demi: Thanks Sel, I know I can count on you, whenever I need you and good night to you too *smiles, hugs her back*

Selena leaves the room while Demi starts unpacking, after she done, she fell asleep

Next Day

Selena: *knocks on Demi's door* Hey Dems, are you awake?

Demi: Yea, you can come in, I'm just about to brush my teeth

Selena: *enters the room* Hey

Demi: Hey, give me one sec

Selena: Okay

Demi: Okay done, so what's our agenda for today?

Selena: Well, we have a week off, so how about a movie night?

Demi: Sure, I haven't had one once I got married to Joe

Selena: Oh wow, that's a very long time... well you're here now, so what are waiting for? Oh yea, we should invite some of our friends to come over

Demi: Sure, I would love to meet them, Selena *smiles, winks* So what movie should we watch?

Selena: How about Donnie Darko?

Demi: Sure, that's one of my favorite movies *smiles*

Selena: Alright, let's invited some of our friends over.


	3. Chapter 3

Selena calls most her friends over, She's now calling Sterling

Sterling: Hello?

Selena: Hey Ster, how's it going?

Sterling: Oh hey Sel, I'm fine and yourself?

Selena: Likewise

Sterling: Cool, so what's up?

Selena: Just wondering if you wanted to join me and my other friends to movie night tonight...

Sterling: Yea sure, do you mind I bring Chelsea with me? (His girlfriend)

Selena: Not at all *smiles through the phone*

Sterling: Ok great. What movie are we gonna be watching and what will the movie night start?

Selena: Donnie Darko and 8pm (It's 12pm now)

Sterling: Ok, cool. Do want me to bring anything?

Selena: Just extra clothes,just in case you sleep over

Sterling: Okay, anything else?

Selena: No, that's it. I got everything else under control, plus I have a friend with me right now, that I want you and the others to meet.

Sterling: Cool, see ya then, bye Sel

Selena: Bye *hangs up the phone* Last but not least Justin

Justin: Hey babe, what's up?

Selena and Justin the same conversation like with Sterling, but Justin asked if he could bring his friends over and Selena agreed.

Selena: Come on Dems, let's go *takes her hand*

Demi: Where are we going?

Selena: To the supermarket to buy supplies, silly *giggles*

Demi: Oh yea, let's go

Semi (Selena & Demi) leaves the house and heads towards the supermarket, they brought popcorn, soda, other drinks, chips, and candy

Selena: Okay, let's head home now, and set everything up *after getting home, they start setting everything except for the snacks and drinks, not knowing how many friends will show up*

It's now 7:56pm

Selena: Okay, they should be coming any minute now, let's go change into our PJs

At 8pm, people started coming, after everybody was there, Justin and Selena started introducing other people

Selena: Okay, may I have your attention please...

Everybody stops talking and facing Selena

Selena: As you guys know, I have a special friend that I would like you guys to meet *grabs Demi's hand and winks at her* This is Kimberly Adams, Kimberly, I would like you to meet Sterling, Chelsea, Christopher, Tiffany, Allisyn, Brandon, Doug, Jillan, Ross, Laura, Austin M., Nick, Kevin, Bridget, Shane and last but not least Justin, my boyfriend.

Demi as Kimberly: *catches on* Hey, it's noce to meet all of you guys *smiles*

Rest: Nice to meet you too, Kimberly *smiles back*

Justin: So, what are we standing here for? Let's get this movie night started...

Guys: Yeah!

Girls: Typical men... *shaking their heads while giggling*

Kimberly: I'll start popping the popcorn, anybody wanna help with the drinks?

Selena was about to stand up and help but Sterling was faster

Sterling: I'm glad to help you Kimberly *smiles*

Kimberly: Thanks *smiles back*

After Stemi (Sterling&Demi) left into the kitchen, Chelsea had a suspicious look on her face

Nick: *notices her reaction* Hey Chelsea, is something wrong? *concern*

Chelsea: What? No, why you ask?

Nick: Because you have a mysterious look on your face...

Chelsea: Oh that? *Nick nods* That was nothing, I was just thinking about something

Nick: Oh okay... *not really believing her*

Please REVIEW... It would have my day little brighter...

Thank you. I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

With Stemi

Kimberly: So, how many bowls of popcorn,do you think we need?

Sterling: Probably about 3 or 4

Kimberly: Okay, let's make 4 just in case

Sterling: That's fine with me *smiles*

Kimberly: *smiles back* Can pop the popcorn? I'm gonna go ask them what drinks they want

Sterling: Yea sure *starts putting a popcorn bag in the microwave*

With Kimberly aka Demi

Kimberly: *peeks her head out from the kitchen door* Hey guys, what want drinks do you guys want?

Guys: Beer and wine

Girls: Pepsi please

Demi: Okay *walk back inside the kitchen* Is the popcorn ready yet?

Sterling: Almost

Kimberly: Okay, I will get the drinks and cups ready then, btw what would you like to drink?

Sterling: Sprite please *smiles* It's my favorite

Kimberly: Really? That's favorite soda too *smiles back, looks into his eyes*

Stemi, both gets lost in each others' eyes, a few seconds later, Kimberly snaps out of it*

Kimberly: *looks away* I think we should bring out the popcorn and drinks now...

Sterling: Yeah...

Stemi carried 4 fulled bowls of popcorn

Sterling: We'll be back with drinks and the cups

All: Okay

Stemi came back to the living room with the drinks and cups

Sitting chart: Doug, Brandon, Allisyn, Tiffany, Christopher, Justin, Selena, Kimberly, Sterling, Chelsea, Ross, Laura, Bridget, Shane, Austin, Nick and Kevin

Selena: Okay, let's get this movie started *presses play, the movie started*

During the movie, stemi didn't notices that they were both were reaching out for the popcorn, they soon realized that hands had touched and felt sparks, both pulling their hands while blushing

Selena notices stemi blushing, she opens her mouth to say something, but then caught herself "I'll just confront Demi about this tomorrow, I don't want to ruin the moment for everybody." *thinking in her head*

After the movie was over, it was 10:30 pm

Shane: Hey guys, it's getting late, I should be heading home... Bridget, do you need a ride home?

Bridget: Sure, bye guys. Thanks again for inviting us to movie night, it was fun *leaves the house with Shane*

Christopher: I agree with Shane, come on Tiff, we gonna go... btw does anybody else would like a ride home with us?

Doug, Brandon, and Allisyn: We do!

Christopher: Okay, hop in *leaves along with Tiffany, Doug, Brandon, and Allisyn*

Nick: We should leave too, come on Kevin, let's go *drags Kevin along with him*

Chelsea: I guess I'll be going to... Sterling, you coming?

Sterling: Nah, I'll sleep over here, if that's okay with you Selena *faces Selena*

Selena: Of course you can *smiles*

Chelsea: Alright... I'll just ask Nick if he can drive me home then, bye guys, bye babe *kisses Sterling on the cheek*

Stemi and Jelena: Bye *Chelsea leaves*

Justin: Can I stay here too babe?

Selena: Sure *smiles, pecks his lips*

Justin: Thanks Sel, so where are we going to sleep? *preferring to him and Sterling*

Selena: Well, Justin you can sleep with me and Sterling, there's an extra room, right next to Kimberly's room

Sterling: Okay, thanks *smiles*

Selena: No problem Ster *smiles* Night everyone

All: Night *they all went to bed*

REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

In the middle of the night (3 am) With Kimberly

Kimberly: *walking up with a sweat all over her face and dried tears in her eyes* What a nightmare *tries to go back to sleep, but it doesn't seem to be working* Ugh! I can't go back to sleep... I'll just go check on Sterling, probably he's awake *goes next door and knocks* Hey Sterling, are you awake? *no answer* Sterling? *knocks again before entering the room* Sterling? *looks around the room, doesn't see him* Um... where is he? I better go check downstairs *walks downstairs and sees the lights were in the kitchen* Sterling? *walks in the kitchen and sees him, staring at the wall with a cookie in his hand* Sterling? *shakes him* Sterling?!

Sterling: Huh? What? *almost dropping the cookie* Oh jey Kimberly, want a cookie?

Kimberly: Um... sure, thanks *grabs a cookie* So what are you doing up?

Sterling: Couldn't sleep so I came down here to grab a cookie, what about you?

Kimberly: Had a nightmare, and couldn't go back to sleep, so I came down to see if you were awake

Sterling: Oh okay, would you like to talk about your nightmare with me?

Kimberly: No sorry, it will just bring back bad memories **Btw: In Demi's dreams, Joe found Demi and killed her, she couldn't escape :'( **

Sterling: Okay, sorry I asked...

Kimberly: No, it's okay, you didn't know

Awkward silence...

Sterling: *breaks the silence* So since we're both awake, wanna play 20 questions to get to know each other a little better?

Kimberly: Sure, let's go play in the living room *they both went to the living room and sat on the couch* Okay, you first Sterling

Sterling: Okay, what's your favorite color?

Kimberly: Black and red, you?

Sterling: Blue, where are you from?

Kimberly: Texas but I moved to Connecticut with my parents and here I am, working with Selena at the restaurant and you?

Sterling: Really? I'm from Texas too *smiles* What part of Texas to did live in?

Kimberly: Dallas, and you?

Sterling: Houston

After an hour and half into the game, Sterling started falling in love with Kimberly (Demi was already in love with Sterling)

Sterling: *staring into her eyes* You have the most beautiful eyes I ever seen *smiles* 

Kimberly: *blushes* Thanks, no one ever commented on my eyes before... You have amazing blue eyes *smiles back*

Sterling: I think, there's something wrong with the world because you have the most beautiful eyes, I ever laid eyes on *smiles*

Kimberly: *blushes* Thanks, and you have stunning blue I ever seen too *smiles back at him*

Sterling leans in along with Kimberly

Their lips are an inch away from touching

Kimberly: *opens her eyes, whispers* We can't do this... *leans away from him* You a girlfriend and I just got out a serious relationship with someone...

Sterling: I know, and I shouldn't have, I just have the urge to kiss you... and I'm horribly sorry about your past relationship... do you want to vent out your feelings to me?

Kimberly: No, I don't want to bring back the bad memories *now in tears*

Sterling: *notices her tears* Please don't cry, I'm sorry that I brought it up...

Kimberly: It's okay *wipes her tears away*

Sterling: I know, one thing for sure *smiles*

Kimberly: *giggles* And what would that be?

Sterling: From what I learned about you... you a very caring and loving person, who is lucky enough to have you, whoever that guy was... he doesn't deserve you... you're a very special girl. You remind me of one of my best friends, I would introduce to her but unfortunately she doesn't live here anymore...

Kimberly: Really? How come?

Sterling: She moved because she got married and wanted to get away from the drama over here *looks down*

Kimberly: *worries, knows he's talking about her* Oh, what's her name?

Sterling: Demi Lovato or as you can say Demi Jonas

Kimberly: Oh... do you miss her?

Sterling: Tons... I wish U could her again, I never gotten to say goodbye to her... she just left with Joe without saying goodbye... *looks down* 

Kimberly aka Demi looks away from him, feeling guilty*

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Kimberly: Hey, don't just give up, you might get to see her again one day...

Sterling: *chuckles* I would never give up on her... she's too special to me *smiles*

Kimberly: Aw! *smiles* What would you say to her, if you see her?

Sterling: Without hesitation, I would go up to her and hug her ever so tightly and tell her how much I miss her and how I feel about her, how much shes means to me... I'm going to tell her my true feelings for her... I need to "man" up and tell her the truth, she deserves to know and I can't hide my feelings for her forever.

Kimberly: Would you like to share your feelings to me for her?

Sterling: Okay, but you can't tell anyone especially Chelsea

Kimberly: Okay...

Sterling: I have these kinds of feelings that shouldn't be towards friends/best friends... the truth is that... I'm in love with her

Kimberly: *shocked, speechless* Oh wow...

Sterling: Yea... I was afraid that she would reject me, if I told her

Kimberly: Why? You seem like a really nice guy

Sterling: I didn't want to tell her because I don't want to ruin our friendship and make us feel awkward around each other... plus she seems to be happy and in love with Joe that I didn't have the chance to tell her...

Kimberly: Oh wow, I'm sorry *feeling more guilty* but don't you have a girlfriend now and you love her, right?

Sterling: No, I don't... I was just using her to get over Demi, and before you say anything... I know what I'm doing is bad and I can't break her heart, but I can't help it, I always thought that I would never have a chance to be with Demi, so I thought I should just try to get over her, but it doesn't seem to be working out as planned... everything reminds me of her, usually I'm not a big fan of movie nights, but when I heard we were going to watch Donnie Darko cuz I knew that it was one of Demi's favorite movies... but anyways, I will break up with Chelsea and tell the truth tomorrow.

Kimberly: I'm glad you told the truth, and as sweet as it is... I hope you learned your lesson and hope everything turns out okay when you tell her.

Sterling: Thanks. I will never use someone else again... I realized that I can never move on because Demi will always be the love of my life, no matter what, I will fight for her.

Kimberly: Aw, that's so sweet *smiles*

Sterling: *chuckles* I have written some songs for her while she moved away...

Kimberly: *shocked, but doesn't show it* Aw, that's so romantic. What are the names of the songs?

Sterling: What you mean to me, Hero, That should be me and U smile (lol Justin Bieber)**  
><strong>

Kimberly: Aw, that's so sweet. I know it's late, but can play one song for me?

Sterling: Sure, do you have a guitar that I can use?

Kimberly: Yea, it's in my room, I'll go get it, be back in a sec

A few seconds later, she came back down with her guitar in her hand, and gives it to him

Sterling: Thanks, so which song do you want to hear?

Kimberly: Um... how about "U smile"?

Sterling: Sure *smiles, starts strumming the guitar*

Oh oh oh  
>Yeah<br>Hm hm hm  
>I wait on you<br>Forever  
>Any day<br>Hand and foot  
>Your world<br>Is my world  
>Yeah<br>Ain't no way  
>You ever<br>Gonna get any  
>Less than you should<p>

'Cause baby  
>You smile<br>I smile  
>Whoa<br>'Cause whenever  
>You smile<br>I smile  
>Hey, hey, hey<p>

Your lips  
>My biggest weakness<br>Shouldn't have let you know  
>I'm always gonna do what they say<br>If you need me  
>I come runnin'<br>From a thousand miles away

When you smile  
>I smile<br>Whoa  
>You smile<br>I smile  
>Hey<p>

Baby take my  
>Open heart<br>And all it offers  
>'Cause this is as<br>Unconditional as it'll  
>Ever get you ain't<br>Seen nothing yet  
>I won't ever<br>Hesitate  
>To give you more<p>

'Cause baby  
>You smile<br>I smile  
>Whoa whoa ah<br>You smile  
>I smile<br>Hey, hey, hey  
>You smile<br>I smile  
>I smile, I smile, I smile<br>You smile  
>I smile<p>

Make me smile baby  
>Baby you won't ever want for nothing<br>You are my ins and my means now  
>With you there's no in between<br>I'm all in

'Cause my cards are on the table  
>And I'm willing and I'm able<br>But I fold  
>To your wish<p>

'Cause it's my command  
>Hey, hey, hey<p>

You smile  
>I smile<br>Whoa whoa ah ah  
>You smile<br>I smile  
>Hey, hey, hey<p>

You smile  
>I smile<br>I smile, I smile, I smile  
>You smile<br>I smile  
>You smile<br>I smile  
>You smile<br>I smile 

After the song was over, Kimberly started clapping, and had a huge smile on her face*

Kimberly: Wow, that was amazing *smiles widely* You're incredible

Sterling: Thanks, I appreciate it *smiles*

Kimberly: Well, I'm gonna to bed now, thanks for staying up with me *smiles*

Sterling: No problem *smiles* I should heading to bed as well *they both headed upstairs* Night Kimberly

Kimberly: Night... hey, Sterling? *chewing on her lowing lip*

Sterling: Yeah?

Kimberly: Do you wanna sleep in my room? Just in case I have a nightmare again... it's not like we're gonna do anything, right?

Sterling: Um...okay, if you're sure

Kimberly: I'm sure

Sterling: Okay *they both went inside the room, and laid on the bed

Kimberly: Night Sterling *falls asleep*

Sterling: Night Kimberly *smiles, kisses her forehead and falls asleep along side with her

The next day...

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, it's 9 am

With Jelena (Selena and Justin)

Selena: *wakes up, getting up from the bed, trying not to wake up Justin, and went to go brush her teeth, after she was done, she walked out of the bathroom and saw Justin awake* Hey babe *smiles, pecks his lips*

Justin: Hey, how was your night?

Selena: Good and yours?

Justin: Likewise. Well I'm gonna go get dressed

Selena: Okay, I'll just go check on Kimberly

Justin: Okay

Selena leaves the room and knocks on Kimberly's door

*No response*

Selena: Kimberly, are you awake? *knocks again, still no response, enters the room* Kimberly? *sees her asleep with Sterling* (mouths: OMG! WTF!) Kimberly, wake up *shakes her*

Kimberly: Mm... mom, give me 5 more minutes...

Selena: Kimberly, it's me Selena, wake up

Kimberly: *wakes up* Selena? What are doing in here? What's going on?

Selena: I would ask you the same thing... what is he doing in your room and most importantly why is he sleeping on the same bed as you?

Right when Kimberly was about to answer her, Sterling starts waking up

Sterling: *faces Kimberly's side of the bed, and sees Kimberly and Selena awake* Morning...

Selena+Kimberly: Morning

Selena: Hey Sterling, can you give us a minute to talk in private?

Sterling: Sure, I have go freshen up anyways, see you guys later *leaves the room*

Selena: *faces Kimberly* What the hell was he doing sleeping in your room?

Kimberly: I had a nightmare last night, and invited him, just in case I had another nightmare but I didn't

Selena: Oh okay... it was about Joe wasn't?

Kimberly: What was about Joe?

Selena: Your nightmare

Kimberly: Oh yea...

Selena: Wanna talk about it?

Kimberly: No, not really...

Selena: Okay, if you need me, I will always be here for you *smiles*

Kimberly: Thanks Sel *smiles, hugs her*

Selena: *hugs her back, whispers in her ear* Try to not worry about too much. You have all of your friends here that cares about you *giggles lightly* especially Sterling...

Kimberly: *pulls away from the hug* What do you mean "especially Sterling"?

Selena: Oh come on Dems, I know that he likes you... it' so obvious

Demi: Really? How?

Selena: He's been talking about you ever since

Demi: I know...

Selena: Yea... wait, you know?

Demi: Yeah, he told "Kimberly" about his feeling last night... but he doesn't like me...

Selena: What are you talking about? You just told me that he told you that he likes you...

Demi: He doesn't like because he loves me

Selena: ...

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W


	8. Chapter 8

Selena: *shocked* What?

Demi started started telling Selena about the whole conversation between her and Sterling also that she can't tell anybody else about

Meanwhile with Joe... The day after the party

Joe wakes up next to Ashley **(Ashley Greene)**

Ashley: *groans, faces Joe* Morning Joey *pecks his lips*

Joe: Hey... *starts putting his clothes on*

Ashley: Where are you going?

Joe: Home... see ya later *about to leave until Ashley grabs a hold of his hand and pulls him towards her*

Ashley: Not until we have our second round *pushes him onto the bed and starts unbuttoning his shirt*

Joe: I can't right now... I have to get home to Demi

Ashley: She's old enough to take care of herself, plus she won't find out about us... come on baby, please?

Joe: Okay fine, one more round and that's it *starts removing his clothes again*

**You guys know know what happens next...**

About 2 hours hours later, Joe was on his way home

**Joe's POV**

Damn. Ashley is one hot chick, she is really good in bed. Maybe, I can continue my one stand with her, it's not like Demi is gonna find out

right? Right. I just parked my car into the driveway and went inside the house. "Demi, I'm home", I announced. No answer. Huh, that's weird.

*Demi!" I called again. When there was no answer, I started looking around the house for her. No where to be seen. Where the heck is she? I

know, I'll just call her phone, luckily I had an GPS installed onto her phone **(She threw her old phone into the ocean in LA while getting **

**a new one) **What the hell? Where did that bitch run off to? Hm... since she's not here, I might as well go to LA to hang with the bros for

awhile... it's time to put my acting skills to the test *smirks*

**End of Joe's POV**

Joe calls Nick. Joe and Nick's conversation

Nick: Hello?

Joe: Hey bro, I haven't talked to you in awhile... how have you been?

Nick: I'm good and you?

Joe: Same here. Hey bro, do you mind if I come over and hang like old times?

Nick: Sure, is Demi coming?

Joe: No, she has a lot of things to take of, but she told me that maybe she'll go next time *lying*

Nick: Oh, okay... so when are you coming?

Joe: Today, I just have to get a place ticket

Nick: Okay, I'll see you in a couple of hours then

Joe: Okay, later man, gotta go pack

Nick: Okay, see ya

Joe: Later bro *hangs up*

After an hour of purchasing a plane ticket and packing

Joe: Next stop LA *smirks, leaves for the airport*

Meanwhile with Selena and Demi

Selena just got a text message from Nick informing her that Joe was coming

Selena: OMG! DEMI!

Demi: What? What happen?

Selena: Nick just texted me that Joe was coming over

Demi: WHAT?! That can't be happening... Why so soon?

Selena: *sighs* I don't know Dems...

Demi: What am I gonna do now?

Selena: Just relax and play role of Kimberly and don't do anything "Demi" would do and everything will turn out great... I hope

Demi: I hope you're right Selena...

**Little did they know that someone was eavesdropping on them...**

Meanwhile with Joe... After the 8 hour flight, he had arrived at the LAX airport. He calls Nick

Joe: Hey Nick, can you call up a limo to pick me up from the airport?

Nick: Sure, they should be there in 20-30 minutes

Joe: Okay, thanks man

Nick: No problem, I'll see you at the house

Joe: Okay, see ya

About 25 minutes later, the limo had arrived

It had taken an hour and a half to get to Nick's house from the airport

Nick: Hey man, how was the flight? *hugs him*

Joe: It was good *hugs him back then pulls away* So, how's everything?

Nick: Everything's great. We have a new friend that I would like you to meet. Her name is Kimberly

Joe: ...

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Joe: That's great. When will able to meet her?

Nick: Maybe tomorrow, I have to check with Selena first

Joe: Oh okay

Nick: By the way, how long are you staying here for?

Joe: 2 weeks

Nick: That's good. You know Kevin, Danielle and Alena (their baby) are also here

Joe: That's great, just like the old times *chuckles* Hey, do you have an extra room for me to stay in?

Nick: Yea. Second floor, 3 doors down

Joe: Okay, thanks. I'm just gonna unpack then

Nick: Okay. Do you want to go out to eat? I'm kinda staving, and I can invite and Kevin and Danielle to come with us, if you want...

Joe: Sure, let me just changed first

Nick: Okay, in the meantime I'll call Kevin

Joe: Okay *leaves to change*

Nick and Kevin's conservation

Kevin: Hey man, what's up?

Nick: Joe's here and I wondering if you and Danielle would want to join us at Hatfield's in like half an hour...

Kevin: Sure, but who will watch Alena?

Nick: You can bring her with you

Kevin: Okay, we'll meet you guys there then

At Hetfield's

Kevin, Danielle and Alena were already there

Nick: There they are *faces Kevin's family* Hey guys, sorry we're late. Joe just had to take his time to do his hair

Joe: Hey! It takes time to make this *points to his hair* to be perfect

Kevin: *chuckles* Same old Joe, I wonder how Demi could handle you.

Joe: Cuz I'm that awesome *smirks*

Kevin: Yep. Same old cocky Joe

Nick: *laughs* Alright guys, enough with chit chat, and start ordering. I'm staving

Everybody laughed and sat at a table and ordered their food

Meanwhile with Selena and Demi

Demi: What am I seriously gonna do Selena? I'm freaking out here

Selena: Just relax. If he seeks fear, he will know, so just try to calm down...

Demi: How can I?

Selena: Just think happy thoughts when you need to or when you see "him"

Demi: Okay *starts calming down*

Selena: Good. Well I have to make dinner... do you want to help?

Demi: Sure

? left as soon as they heard them about to leave

Selena and "Kimberly" left the room

In the kitchen

Kimberly: So, what's for dinner?

Selena: Well I'm kinda in the for pizza and I'm so lazy to cook up something...

Kimberly: *giggles at her best friend* So, where should we order from?

Both Selena and Kimberly said "Pizza hut!" They started laughing cuz they knew each other

Selena: Okay *calls pizza hut* 2 pies please. One pepperoni and one with extra cheese please. Thank you *hangs up* They should be here in 30-40 minutes

Kimberly: Okay, do you want to do in the meantime?

Selena: Hm... I think glee is on... do you want to watch that?

Kimberly: Sure

By the time the show was over, the pizza was here

Selena texted Justin to come downstairs along with Sterling

With Justin

Justin: *knocks on Sterling's door* Hey man, open up

Sterling quickly opens the door, pulls him inside the room before closing the door

Justin: Woah man, Selena just texted me, for us to come downstairs to eat pizza... so let's go

Sterling: Wait, I have to talk you something... You know that Kimberly girl right?

Justin: Yea, Selena introduced her to us... why?

Sterling: She's not who she said she is... she's actually... Demi

Justin: What?! That's impossible. How do you know anyways?

Sterling: I was eavesdropping on them talking

Justin: Oh wow. Just let it go. The girls are waiting for us downstairs

Sterling: Okay...

Both Sterling and Justin went downstairs

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

As they ate, Sterling hasn't stop glaring at "Kimberly", which made her uncomfortable, when she wouldn't take it anymore, and she finally spoke up

Kimberly: Sterling, is there something on my face that you have to keep staring at me?

Justin knew what was going to happen so elbows him to stop,but Sterling ignored him

Sterling: Actually yes, you do

Kimberly: What is it?

Sterling: Let's just say I know your secret, "Kimberly"... or I should say Demi

Everybody widen their eyes expect for Sterling and Justin

Kimberly: *nervous* What are you talking about Sterling?

Sterling: Don't act like you don't know... I overhead you and Selena talking... I kmow everything... now I know why you really came back here... to get away from Joe, right?

Demi: Sterling, I can explain...

Sterling: What is there to explain? Why would you keep such a big secret from me? I thought we were best friends... I guess I was wrong *stands up and goes to his room*

Demi: *sighs* What am I suppose to do now? I lost Sterling... it's all my fault, I'm such a horrible person *has tears in her eyes*

Justin: I know it's not any of my business but what actually did happen between you and Joe?

Demi: I'll tell but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else, okay?

Justin: Okay, I promis

Demi explained her situation with Joe

Justin: *speechless* Wow... Joe is a really messed up guy to do that to you...Oh and Demi one more thing... don't break Sterling's heart... I love that he loves you

Demi: Don't worry, I won't. I love him, I had realized that when he told me that he loved me and cares about me. He has always been there for me but I only just pushed him away...

Selena: Demi, don't say that... you know that's not true

Demi: Yes it is! I blocked out everyone of you guys especially Sterling... I'm such a horrible person... I gotta go talk to Sterling *stands up to leave the room*

Selena: Let's just wait until tomorrow... I think we should let him calm down a bit

Demi: *sighs* Okay... I'll go and try to get some sleep... I'm suddenly not hungry anymore

Selena: Okay night

Justin: Night Dems... and it was nice seeing you again *hugs her*

Demi: Nice to see you too Justin *hugs back, pulls back* Well, I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning

Jelena: Okay, night Dems

Demi leaves to go to her room

As soon as Demi left the room, Selena speaks up

Selena: *faces Justin* I'm really worried about Demi

Justin: Why?

Selena: Joe can't know "Kimberly" is actually Demi

Justin: Why is that? It's like Joe is actually in LA right? *Selena gave him a knowing look* Oh God... but I don't think we should be worried about that

Selena: How can you be so sure?

Justin: She has us

Selena: Yea, she does *smiles*

Justin" Okay, let's go to bed and hope nothing goes wrong

Please review. Thank you


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, sorry guys, I had writer's block but I'm back now. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

The next morning, Demi went downstairs to get breakfast, while she went into the kitchen, she saw Selena, Sterling, and Justin

Demi: Good morning

Jelena: Morning

Demi: Morning Sterling

Sterling just ate in silence, not bothering to look up from his food

Demi sighs and started eating

After they finish eating, Sterling immediately starts to stand up go up to his room, but Demi stops him

Demi: We need to talk

Sterling: *faces her* What is there that we need to talk about? You lied to me... *shaking his head* I don't know if I can trust you again

Demi: Please Sterling... please give me a chance to explain *has tears in her eyes*

Sterling: *looks into her eyes, sighs* Okay...

Demi: Can we talk private please?

Sterling: Okay, let's up to my room then

In Sterling's room

Demi: Sterling... I'm really sorry for lying to you

Sterling: Why would continue lying to me after I poured my heart out to you or Kimberly *quotation marks over Kimberly*

Demi: I couldn't really tell anyone because I don't want Joe to find me...

Sterling: Who else knows about this, besides me?

Demi: Selena, my parents and Justin...

Sterling: You know, if you would of told about this sooner, I wouldn't be as mad at mad as I am now...

Demi: I know, I only told Selena and my parents about the situation, I didn't want anyone else to know, but now you and Justin knows

Sterling: What actually happened between you and Joe?

Demi: I will tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else, I don't want them to know...

Sterling: I promise, you have my word

Demi tells Sterling about her situation with Joe

Sterling: That's the reason why you changed your appearance, so that no one can recognize you right?

Demi: Yep! Selena helped me out

Sterling: Thant's good. I have a question and be honest with me... How do you feel about me?

Demi: *looks into his eyes* I love you, Sterling

Sterling: How can I know you're lying or not?

Demi kissed him passionately

Sterling was surprised nut kissed her back with the passion she's giving him

Demi: *pulls away* Do you believe me now?

Sterling: Yes and Demi?

Demi: Yes, Sterling?

Sterling: You know, I'll always be there for you. No matter what happens. Joe is an asshole for what he did and he will always will be. We'll get through this together... I promise *smiles, while grabbing her hands gently*

Demi: Thank you ,Sterling, that means a lot to me *smiles back* You always know what to say and I appreciate that

Sterling: I'll always be there for you Demi... I love you

Demi: I love you too, Sterling

Stemi shared a kiss filled with love and passion.

Please Review.


End file.
